Picnic
by Nixton
Summary: Fluttershy wants to confess her love to Twilight, but she's afraid to. Rarity comes up with an idea for her and Twilight to have picnic together, so as to tell her in a romantic setting.


"Thanks for helping me out today Fluttershy." Twilight smiles, levitating a notepad and a pencil, writing down notes.

"Oh it's no problem." Fluttershy replies, dropping a few nuts in front of a squirrel before nuzzling it lightly. "Now you enjoy these and eat up and be sure to share with your friends." The squirrel happily chatters, picking up the nuts and scampering off. Twilight and Fluttershy continue down the path through Whitetail Wood.

"Your expertise on all of the local Flora and Fauna has really helped me out with my research." Twilight praises, levitating the notepad and pencil into the pack she was carrying. "It would have taken me ages to find and identify all the different species of plants and animals."

"I'm sure you would have done just fine without me." The yellow pegasus timidly says, slightly blushing.

"Are you kidding?" The purple unicorn says with a cheerful smile. "I would have had to carry around a dozen different books, search through them to find what I'm looking for, and I bet that by the time I found the book and page I needed, the animal I was observing would have ran off. It would have taken me a week to accomplish what we did in this single afternoon. Your knowledge and way with animals is amazing." Fluttershy turns away, a small smile peeking though as she blushes with the compliments.

"Even without my help, I'm sure you would have kept at it and done a wonderful job on your own."

"Not as wonderful a job without your help. Though you're probably right. With my determination and pursuit of knowledge, I wouldn't have stopped until I accomplished my goal no matter how long it took." Twilight declares, said determination burning in her eyes. Fluttershy smiles at this, letting out a small giggle. They stop as Twilight takes notice of some moss growing on the base of a tree, deciding to take a sample and a few notes about it.

"That's one of the reasons why I love you Twilight." Fluttershy's eyes go wide, her hooves shooting up to cover her mouth, realizing too late what she just said, what she had admitted out loud, instead of just thinking it. Panic quickly sets in, her eyes darting back and forth, trying to figure out what to do, what to say, how Twilight would react. Worst case scenarios start racing through her mind. Twilight raging at her, rejecting her, laughing at her, claiming not to know her, sending a letter to Princess Celestia convincing her to banish her. Unaware of her inner turmoil, Twilight simply smiles back at her friend.

"Thanks Fluttershy. And your kindness and compassion," a rabbit hops up to Twilight and she gently nuzzles it, "especially towards all those cute little critters that you take care of, is one of the reasons I love you," Fluttershy's heart skips a beat as Twilight wraps an arm around her, giving her a quick hug, "and why you're one of my best friends." The little rabbit hops away, and Twilight trots down the path. She looks back and waves to the pegasus frozen where she's at. "I'll see you later Fluttershy. I gotta get home and compile my notes. Thanks again." With that, the purple unicorn trots out of sight, leaving the timid yellow pegasus petrified, unmoving, eyes wide with shock and dismay.

She remains in that spot, completely unmoving, unaware of how long she stands there. A few animals scamper up to her, looking up at her with concern and worry, laying around her, trying to give her comfort, until they hear the sound of a wagon being pulled by a pony complaining loudly and they scamper away.

"Ah can't believe ah let Big Macintosh sucker me in ta makin' that there deal we done did!" Applejack complains, clearly upset, pulling a wagon piled high with crates of apples. "Ah should'a known better than ta go an' make a bet as ta who coulda bucked the most apples in a afternoon. Now ah gotta haul all these apples out ta all them ponies on the outer parts of Ponyville who done ordered them and ah rightly won't be home til afta dark." She continues to grumble to herself. "Dag gon dinners gonna be colder than a hairless hare in twenty below water in the middle o' a snowstorm by the time ah get back." She notices Fluttershy standing stock still on the side of the path, stopping to greet her. "Fluttershy, whach y'all doin' out in these parts all by yer lonesome? Weren't you an Twilight gon' do some sorta nature watch or somethin?" Fluttershy doesn't respond, staring blankly ahead, unflinching, unmoving. Applejack waves her hoof in front of her eyes.

"Sugarcube, you alright?" No response. The orange earth pony pokes the yellow pegasus and she falls to the ground, unconscious. "Fluttershy!" She exclaims, quickly lifting her unconscious friend onto her back, looking back at her cart full of apples. "Deliveries gon' have ta wait. Let's get ya home so y'all can sleep off whatever gotcha standin' stiffer than a wooden board." She proceeds to carry Fluttershy, as well as pull the cart of apples, all the way to Fluttershy's home. She barely gets her into her bed when Fluttershy starts to stir, her eyes peaking open a bit. "Bout time y'all came round." Applejack warmly says. "Gave me a right good scare there when ah came across ya in the middle o' the woods all by ya lonesome." Fluttershy's eyes go wide as she bolts right up, remembering what had happened.

"Twilight!" She exclaims, suddenly feeling light headed and woozy.

"Easy there partner." The workhorse tells her, lightly pushing her to lay back down. "Looks ta me y'all had a rough time. Weren't you an' Twi s'posed ta do some sorta nature thing?" She nods yes, the motion barely visible. "Did y'all not go or somethin'?"

"N-no... w-we went..." Fluttershy responds in a meek voice.

"Well did somethin' happen while y'all were on yer nature walk?" She merely nods, again barely visible. "What happened?" Silence permeates the room, Fluttershy staying quiet for several minutes. "C'mon sugarcube, you can tell yer ol' friend Applejack." A few more minutes pass, light filtering through a window, the sun about down.

"... I..." She looks away, her voice barely audible. "... I... accidentally..."

"Ya accidentally what? Did y'all accidentally hurt Twilight or somthin'?" She asks and Fluttershy quickly shakes her head.

"... I... accidentally..." Flutttershy starts to get more nervous, pulling up her covers, blushing.

"Yes?" Applejack leans forward expectantly.

"I accidentally... said it..." Applejack gasps, eyes going wide.

"It as in _it_ it? The same it that ya made the four of us Pinkie Pie promise not ta tell Twilight?" Fluttershy nods and Applejack embraces her in a hug. "Aw hon, ah'm so sorry. Ah can only imagine how Twi must have reacted fer it ta have shocked ya stiff." She releases her and gets a scowl on her face. "But ah never expected Twilight ta do somethin' so horrible to a friend of hers. Ah expected better from her."

"Um... Applejack?" Fluttershy meekly says, Applejack starting to pace back and forth, continuing to rant.

"Ah oughta give that pony a buckin somethin fierce fer scornin' ya so. Ah'm gonna give her such a chewin out, she'll look like a old chewed up piece of grape gum when ah'm through with her."

"Applejack..."

"When ah get done wit her she's gonna come crawlin back ta ya, beggin fer forgiveness fer treatin y'all so terrible."

"Applejack!" Fluttershy yells, stopping her pacing and ranting. "Oh, um, sorry for yelling." She then says in her small voice. "But, um... she didn't do anything bad to me..."

"Beg yer pardon?" Applejack looks at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"...She thought I meant it as in... friendship." She bashfully looks away. "I was just so scared about how she might react that... when she said she loved me and was... one of her best friends..." Applejack takes a breath and sighs.

"Hoo doggy." She wipes her face with her hoof.

"I'm sorry for worrying you..."

"That's alright sugarcube. My fault fer jumpin the gun there." She lets out another sigh. "Look, ah know y'all are happy with just bein' Twi's friend and all, but ah think ya should tell her."

"No! I-I can't." Fluttershy exclaims. "What if she hates me, yells at me, never wants to see me again, sends a letter to Princess Celesita and gets me banished, or-" Applejack covers Fluttershy's mouth, stopping her.

"Whoa there girl. Take it easy. This is Twilight we be talkin' about here. Ah mean sure, ah may have jumped the gun a little earlier, but Twilight's yer friend. Even if she doesn't feel the same way 'bout ya, y'all still be friends." Applejack assure the pegasus.

"I... I don't think I can..." She says, her voice no louder than a mouse.

"Hon, it's obvious ta me that not tellin' her is eatin' ya up on the inside. Ah know y'all are afraid, but ya gotta tell her." She puts her arm around her comfortingly. "And if worst comes ta pass, y'all can count on me ta give Twilight a talkin' to and set her straight."

"I-"

"And doncha say y'all can't." Applejack interrupts. "Y'all can be forceful an' confident when ya want ta. Somethin' like this, ya gotta let her know on yer terms. Ya just can't let it slip again in a bad situation, makin' the worst more likely ta happen if she actually understands what ya mean." Fluttershy sits there in silence. Applejack looks out the window, seeing the sun has gone all the way down. "Ah better get headin' on out. Ah'm late enough as is." She starts trotting away, stopping briefly to look back at Fluttershy. "Think about it and sleep on it." With that she leave, Fluttershy just sitting in her bed.

"Fluttershy, there you are." Rarity greets, sitting in the waiting room of the spa as Fluttershy walks in. She gets up and gives her a hug. She turns to the spa pony at the front. "The usual please."

"Sorry I'm late... I had a little trouble sleeping last night..." Fluttershy meekly apologizes with a light yawn, as the two go to the sauna.

"I would imagine after yesterday." She says, granting a gasp from Fluttershy.

"Y-you know?" She asks, eyes wide, slightly trembling despite the warmth of the sauna.

"Of course dear. Applejack told me all about this morning." Rarity waves her hoof. "She looked dreadfully tired, pulling that empty wagon behind her for some strange reason. But she insisted on stopping to tell me all about your little slip up with Twilight." Fluttershy looks away.

"... I was... so scared. I don't want to ruin our friendship." She timidly says. Rarity places a hoof on hers.

"Sweetie, I understand, but I know that you desire more than just her friendship. You wish to share and experience the wonderful sensations of _romance_ with her." She begins to dramatically go on. "To know that she_ loves_ and _cares_ for you as much you do her. That your very _presence_ fills her heart with joy and love as hers does yours. That she wants to hold and love you, to sit with and be content as you watch the Princesses magic at work with the setting sun and the rising moon. That she wishes to spend the _rest_ of her _life_ with you just as much as you want to." She looks to Fluttershy to see her blushing apple red. "Oh dear, I guess I got a little carried away. You know me, a romantic at heart. Perhaps we should continue so you can cool off a bit." Fluttershy merely nods in agreement, the two leaving the sauna to get their facials. The two stay quiet for a while, through the facial and Rarity getting her horn filed.

"Fluttershy, you really should express your love to Twilight." Rarity tells her pegasus friend, her voice fluctuating from her massage.

"R-really, I'm fine with just being friends." Fluttershy insists.

"Darling, really, this is a matter of the heart we're talking about here. I know your heart is telling you to confess your love to Twilight, that slip up being more than compelling proof." Fluttershy merely remains quiet as they continue to the mud baths, Rarity getting her seaweed wrap. "If you continue to keep your feelings bottled up dear, all you're going to do is succeed in hurting yourself. I mean imagine the pain and heartbreak you'd suffer if Twilight were to get into a relationship with somepony else and you never told her how you feel."

"..." Fluttershy opens her mouth to say something but hesitates. "I... said it on accident and she took it a different way... I wouldn't know how to tell her... or when or where..."

"I just had the most _wonderful_ idea." She suddenly exclaims. "Tomorrow, you should go over to Twilight's and invite her on a picnic."

"T-tomorrow?" Fluttershy whimpers.

"Yes! And knowing Twilight she'll want to invite the rest of us along." Rarity starts explaining, smiling brightly. "After you stop by all of our places and see that we're busy, the two of you can have a most _delightful _picnic together, ending with you confessing your feelings to Twilight and embracing each other in a deep, passionate kiss as Twilight confesses her undying love for you, one of which she has kept secret all this time! Oh it'll be so romantic!"

"I... I don't know..." She starts to sink down into her mud bath, blushing and hesitant.

"It's the _perfect _plan. There's no time to waste. I must inform the others right away." She hops out of the mud bath, going to rinse herself off. "I'm terribly sorry to cut my visit short today ladies." She apologizes to the two spa sisters. "I haven't even had my hooves done yet, but a matter of the most important significance requires my attention." And she quickly leaves, Fluttershy sinking down more into her mud bath, barely visible aside from a tuft of her pink mane, her eyes, and her nose.

"So let me get this straight." Rainbow Dash says, her along with Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity all gathered at Sugarcube Corner, enjoying some muffins. "You're basically planning on having Fluttershy; quiet, shy, afraid of her own shadow Fluttershy, ask Twilight to go on what is practically a date so she can confess her feelings to her? And you want all of us to come up with some excuse as to why we can't join them in their picnic so they can be alone?"

"Well, to put it rather simply, yes." Rarity nods.

"Ah think that's a mighty fine idea ya got there sugarcube." Applejack says.

"I think it's an absolutely wonderful idea!" Pinkie smiles her ever present smile, bouncing all around. "And when Twilight and Fluttershy get together and fall in love and start kissing and making out and become an official couple wrapping their tails together and everything, I'm gonna throw them a super special fantastical wonderific party celebrating their love and joy and happiness and spread the romance around getting more ponies to fall in lovey dovey wuvy and make the party super duper extra spectacular macular!"

"I don't get what's so great about Fluttershy being in love with Twilight." Dash dismisses. "I didn't even know she was into filly's until I caught her staring at Twilight just a little to often. But I do need to get in some more practice if I want to perfect a new move I've been working on for that upcoming race. So I guess I'm in."

"As much as ah hate lying, ah'm in." Applejack seconds. Pinkie Pie blows into a party favor, nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm glad to see we all agree to help Fluttershy with her love life." Rarity smiles at her friends, Applejack smiling warmly, Pinkie Pie bouncing in place, Rainbow Dash rolling her eyes, waving her hoof dismissively.

"Remind me, why are you doing research on the plants and animals of Ponyville?" Spike asks, carrying some books over to Twilight.

"Because Spike, nature is a wonderful thing." Twilight tells her dragon assistant. "After spending all my time in Canterlot cooped up concentrating on my studies, I want to learn all I can about and experience the wonders and beauty of nature. I never knew there were so many different beautiful types of trees."

"And you plan on doing that by staying inside reading books?" He dryly says.

"I'm just triple checking all my notes, making sure everything's accurate." She flips through a book. "I knew Fluttershy had knowledge of the plants and animals, but I didn't know her knowledge would be so encyclopedic and precise. She knew things that aren't even in any of these books." There's a very light knock at the door, almost inaudible. "Could you get that Spike?"

"Already on it." He says, halfway to the door already. He opens the door to see Fluttershy standing there, holding a basket, looking extremely nervous, though that goes unnoticed by Spike. "Fluttershy. We were just talking about you." He invites her in.

"You... were?" She whimpers.

"Yep. Twilight's really impressed with your knowledge on nature."

"I'll say." Said unicorn approaches. "What's up Fluttershy?" She warmly smiles, Fluttershy's knees feeling extremely weak. She swallows a lump in her throat, gathering what little courage she can muster, Applejacks and Raritys words echoing through her mind, imagining their disappointment if she doesn't go through with this.

"I... was just wondering..." She starts, her voice soft, quiet, wracked full of her nerves, "if... you wanted to join me... in a picnic..." She pauses for a moment. "That is if you're not to busy or don't have anything better to do. If you do I'd understand, really." She quickly adds, hoping for her to be busy.

"I'd love to have a picnic." Twilight smiles. "I could use a break and and it sounds like fun. What do you say Spike, up for a picnic?" The baby dragon quickly jumps onto Twilight's back.

"What are we doing still standing here? Let's get to eating!" Spike exclaims, pointing ahead of them. Twilight just laughs at this.

"We should see if the other girls want to join us." Twilight walks out, Fluttershy following with her head down, her nerves ever present. They head to Sugarcube Corner first to ask Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight! Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie happily calls out, frantically waving from behind the counter. "How are two of my bestest friends in the whole wide world doing today?"

"What about me?" Spike complains, feeling left out. Pinkie quickly grabs Spike and squeezes him in a hug.

"And how's my most favoritest baby dragon?" She energetically coos, tossing him back onto Twilight's back.

"We're doing fine, thank you." Twilight replies. "We're going to have a picnic and we'd thought we'd stop by and see if you wanted to join us."

"A picnic sounds absolutely positutely wonderiffically fun!" She says, getting face to face with Twilight. "But I have to watch the shop today because Mr. and Mrs. Cake are out of town today. Sorry I can't join you two on your totally roma- awesome da- ay time picnic." She apologizes, catching herself almost saying romantic and date. "Here, have a dozen cupcakes to eat and enjoy." Without giving them a chance to respond she throws the cupcakes at Fluttershy, scaring her into throwing the picnic basket into the air, all of the cupcakes landing inside, Spike catching the basket.

"Thanks Pinkie. Maybe next time." Twilight bids the pink pony farewell, Fluttershy falling back a little. Pinkie gets right up next to her, whispering in her ear.

"When you and Twilight kiss, be sure to slip her the tongue." Fluttershy's eyes go wide, blushing, bolting out of there to follow Twilight, remembering the last time Pinkie started to make suggestions as to what she and Twilight should do once they get together, some of which were very lewd. "Have fun you two! And remember, there's no such thing as too much fun!"

"Mmm, cupcakes." Spike holds a cupcake up, about to take a bite.

"Spike." Twilight says to him, giving him a look.

"What? It's just one cupcake." He defends.

"Wait until we actually start the picnic. Now give the basket back to Fluttershy so you're not tempted." Spike grudgingly complies, handing the basket over to the pegasus.

"Oh, I don't mind... It's only one cupcake." Fluttershy timidly says. Spike brightens at this, Twilight sighing.

"Fine. But only one." She tells him. Spike reveals a cupcake he had hidden behind his back. He tosses it up in the air, mouth open wide to catch it when a rainbow streak zooms by, the cupcake disappearing.

"Hey!" Spike complains.

"Cupcakes always taste better at high speeds." Rainbow Dash smirks, licking the frosting off her lips, landing in front of them. "Hey Twilight, where you guys off to?"

"We're going to have a picnic. Want to join us?" Twilight tells her. Rainbow Dash looks at Fluttershy and sees a pleading look on her face, begging her to join them and get her out of this. Rainbow Dash just smirks some more.

"Sorry Twi. Got a lot of practice to do for the upcoming race. Top three places get a chance to show their stuff to the Wonderbolts." She flaps her wings, starting to take off. "Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin the atmosphere. But thanks for the cupcake." She flies off.

"My cupcake!" Spike yells, Dash laughing.

"Huh, wonder what she meant by 'ruin the atmosphere.'" Twilight muses. "Any idea Fluttershy?" She turns to her. Fluttershy takes a step back, looking down and away.

"... no..." She silently says, hiding her face, along with her blush, behind her pink mane.

"Oh well." She shrugs. "That's Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash down. Lets see if Rarity want's to join us, unless she's busy too."

"What about my cupcake?" Spike complains. "I never got to eat it."

"It's your own fault for losing it." She lightly scolds him.

"But I'm hungry." He whines.

"Then eat the other cupcake you have hidden behind your back."

"O-other cupcake?" He darts his eyes back and forth nervously. "Why whatever do you mean." He chuckles. Again Twilight just gives him a look and he slumps his shoulders in defeat. "Fine." He pulls the cupcake from behind himself and eats it. Fluttershy giggles at the exchange between the two of them, watching Twilight lovingly. They reach Rarity's boutique just as she was stepping out the door.

"Twilight. Fluttershy." Rarity greets, her eyes then falling upon Spike. "And Spike. Such a lovely day isn't it?"

"Yeah. Rainbow Dash probably cleared the clouds early so she could get to work on her training." Twilight muses.

"Well, my friends, what brings you to my doorstep this fine day?"

"Fluttershy, Spike and I are going to have a picnic and wondered if you want to join us. We already asked Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie but they were both busy." She explains.

"Sorry dearie, but unfortunately I too am busy." Rarity apologizes. "I just got in a rather large order and I need to gather some supplies." She looks over at Fluttershy, seeing exactly how nervous she was.

"I understand." Twilight smiles. "Maybe another time. Good luck on your order." They start to trot away and Rarity bites her lip. She forgot about Spike. Having him there would make things even more difficult than it already is for Fluttershy.

"Oh Twilight." She calls out, trotting up to catch up. "I don't mean to be a bother, but I was wondering if I could borrow Spike. I'm running low on gems and I know you already have a previous engagement." Spike is by her side in a instant, hearts in his eyes.

"I don't mind." He dreamily says.

"Are you sure Spike?" Twilight asks. "You'll miss out on all this food." Rarity looks over at Fluttershy and sees she's practically shaking. 'sorry dear, but you two need to be alone' she mouths to her. Fluttershy shakes her head no. 'just speak from the heart'.

"Don't worry Twilight. I'll be more than happy to share a few of the gems we find so Spike can have a snack." Rarity assures her. Spike starts salivating at that.

"Well, alright. I'll see you later than." Twilight and Fluttershy trot off.

"Tata." Rarity bids farewell.

"Rarity, Rainbow Dash, even Pinkie Pie all are busy today." Twilight sighs dejectedly. "At this rate, Applejack is also going to be busy." Fluttershy sees her friend and secret love looking down and gets next to her, lightly nudging her.

"It's alright Twilight... they're just busy is all..." Fluttershy reassures her. "... It happens... besides... you and I will be there... together." Fluttershy looks away, blushing. Twilight smiles warmly at her friend.

"You're right. Even if Applejack is also busy, you and I can still enjoy ourselves." She gets happy again, Fluttershy feeling her heart flutter at causing that happiness. "I'll race you there."

"Oh... I'm not much for racing..." She looks away and it's Twilight's turn to nudge her.

"Neither am I. But that doesn't stop me from having fun." She says with a bright smile.

"Ok." Fluttershy can't help but agree with seeing Twilight looking so happy.

"On your mark, get set, go!" And Twilight takes off, Fluttershy following behind, the two laughing and smiling, passing each other up but staying close together. In no time they reach Sweet Apple Acres, Fluttershy winning their race. "Wow." She huffs. "I really need to get out more. I'm feeling a little out of shape."

"Don't feel bad Twilight." Fluttershy comforts her, not having to catch her breath at all. "It was quite far to run."

"Remind me not to do that again." She chuckles. They walk down the path through the apple trees and see Applejack bucking apples. "Hey Applejack."

"Well howdy there Twilight." Applejack greets back, giving a tree a quick buck, the apples falling from it. "What brings y'all to Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Fluttershy and I are going to have a picnic. Would you care to join us?" She asks. "We've already asked Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie, but they're all busy."

"Sorry sugarcube. Ah got a lot of trees that need buckin' today." She bucks another tree. "Once I'm done with that ah gotta take 'em down ta market."

"But I saw you working market yesterday. I thought you and Big Macintosh took turns with that." Twilight questions.

"Uh, yeah, um, ya see." Applejack hesitates, then sees Applebloom walking out of the house. She quickly rushes over, grabbing her and going back to Twilight and Fluttershy. "Ah'm gonna show Applebloom here how ta work the market."

"What? But I was on my way ta-Ow!" Applejack elbows her sister, a nervous smile, gesturing towards Twilight and Fluttershy. She's confused as to what's going on, but decides to play along. "Oh yeah. Applejack was going to teach me how to work the market and if I did a good job she was going to give me twenty bits." She sweetly smiles, Applejack growling a little at her sister. "Ain't that right big sis?" Twilight watches the two sisters and Applejack sees her doing so. She puts her arm around Applebloom, squeezing her in a tight hug. "Ack, too tight."

"That's right sis." She says, forcing a smile. "If ya do a good job, y'all get twenty bits to spend as ya please."

"Well alright." Twilight uneasily says. "If your busy, perhaps another time."

"Yeah. See y'all later." Twilight and Fluttershy start to leave, but Applejack pulls Fluttershy aside for a moment. "Fluttershy, did ya pack the cider I gave ya?" She merely nods. "Good. If ya feelin' too nervous, be sure ta drink a glass or so ta help steady ya nerves." Fluttershy quickly catches up to Twilight, the two walk together in silence, going nowhere in particular.

"Was it just me or was Applejack acting kinda funny?" She asks.

"... I didn't notice anything..." Fluttershy meekly answers.

"Oh well. Probably nothing." She shrugs. "So, since it's just the two of us, where do you want to have our picnic? We could go to the park."

"That park is kinda crowded..." She says, imagining trying to confess with all those people around.

"You're right. On a beautiful day like this all the good spots will be taken. Any ideas?"

"I... kinda know this one place..."

"Great. Lead the way." Twilight tells the pegasus. Fluttershy nervously takes the lead. She leads her a little ways out of Ponyville, onto a hill that overlooks all of Ponyville, the Princesses castle visible in the distance.

"Here we are..."

"Wow..." Twilight breaths, wide eyed. "The view is amazing. So beautiful. You can see all of Ponyville. There's Sweet Apple Acres over there, Rarity's boutique over there, the library right there, you can even see Canterlot in the distance there." She turns to the blushing pegasus with sheer delight on her face. "How did you ever find such a wonderful spot?" Fluttershy starts nervously rubbing her hoof on the ground.

"Sometimes, I like to come out here and just look out at the town, watching the sun set." She softly explains, her blush becoming more apparent.

"This is the perfect spot for a picnic." She picks up the basket that Fluttershy had set down, grabbing the blanket out of it, laying it on the ground. Fluttershy goes about grabbing a few of the dandelion sandwiches she had prepared, along with two plates, placing them down on the blanket. "Mmm, that looks delicious Fluttershy." She then pulls out a bottle of apple cider from none other than Sweet Apple Acres as well as two glasses. Twilight, laying down on the blanket, had already taken a bite of her sandwich. "I was right, this is good. I'm tasting more than just dandelions on here."

"There's also sweet grass, some hay, and a few other things..." Fluttershy timidly says, joining her on the blanket. She slowly starts into her own sandwich.

"Mmm, the girls don't know what they're missing." Twilight moans. "I don't think I've ever eaten anything so good, and I've joined Princess Celestia at a twelve course dinner prepared by the finest chefs in all of Equestria." Fluttershy can only blush at the compliments. Twilight takes a drink of her apple cider, her eyes going wide as another moan of delight rumbles in her throat. "Wow, is this really the apple cider from Sweet Apple Acres?"

"... Applejack gave me it, saying it was a special brew and not to drink too much at once... and to save it for a special occasion... as thanks for treating Winona when she got injured..." She explains, shifting around nervously.

"I recognize the taste now. This is hard cider, not apple cider." She says, taking another sip, savoring the taste. "Definitely hard cider." Fluttershy gives her a confused look. "Hard cider. It's an alcoholic beverage made from apple juice." She explains. Flutthershy's eyes go wide.

"Oh-oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know." She quickly apologizes, looking away feeling embarrassed, understanding now what Applejack meant by help steady her nerves. Twilight just gives a friendly chuckle, lightly nudging her.

"It's alright Fluttershy. So long as we don't drink too much we should be fine." Twilight smiles. "It's nice that you brought it along. I haven't had any since I moved here from Canterlot. Even then that was few and far between." Twilight starts reminiscing about her time in Canterlot, about all the time she spent studying and with the Princess teaching her. Fluttershy listens, paying attention to every word she said, a small smile on her lips as she watches her lovingly, taking an occasional bite from her sandwich and sip from her cider. This is what she enjoyed. Just being near Twilight, listening to her talk, seeing her face light up and the joy in her eyes, feeling the love growing more and more in her heart. This is what she could ruin by confessing that love. Twilight had paused to finish off her sandwich, her cider half empty.

"..." Fluttershy opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated when she saw Twilight's attention on her. "... Would you like a cupcake?" She asked, offering said cupcake instead of saying what she's supposed to say on this date, if it could be called that.

"Thank you." She accepts the cupcake, taking a bite of it. "Sorry about rambling on there. Guess I got carried away."

"That's alright... I enjoyed hearing about your time in Canterlot, before coming to Ponyville." She takes a small bite of a cupcake herself, swallowing it before continuing. "You don't talk much about your time in Canterlot." Twilight looks away with a slight smile.

"There's not much to say. All I ever really did was study and learn from the Princess. Boring really." Fluttershy, deciding that it's now or never, downs her glass of hard cider, trying to gather her courage, and moves right next to Twilight, their sides barely touching. She extends her wing out and wraps it around her in a hug. Twilight looks up at her in surprise.

"I don't think it's boring... I have fun talking to you, regardless of the subject..." Fluttershy says, managing to keep her nerves from making her move away, but not keeping down her blush.

"Fluttershy..." Twilight breaths.

"We could talk about science, or math, or nature, or our friends, or your studies, anything really and I would never be bored so long as you're the one I'm talking too." Fluttershy feels a surge of courage, not sure where it was coming from, whether it was from drinking the hard cider or assigning herself to her fate.

"I... are... are you saying..." She starts, almost disbelieving. Fluttershy nods.

"Yes, Twilight..." There's a moment of silence between them as Fluttershy swallows a lump in her throat. "... I... I love you." For several minutes, they lay there in complete silence, Fluttershy a nervous wreck, worried about how Twilight's gonna react.

"Wow..." Twilight finally says. "I... I don't know what to say." She looks over at the yellow pegasus, her face covered by her pink mane. "Is this why you invited me on a picnic today, and the other girls where all busy? So we could go on what is essentially a date and you can tell me about your feelings for me?" Fluttershy nods, unable to say anything, her previous courage now gone. "Wow... and here I thought you had a crush on Big Macintosh."

"I... I used to... but that was before I... fell in love with you..." She says, almost too quiet for Twilight to hear.

"I must say I'm flattered that... somepony could develop such strong feelings for me." She blinks, still somewhat disbelieving.

"I'll... understand if you never want to see me again." Fluttershy sadly says.

"What? Why would I never want to see you again? You're one of my best friends." Twilight tells her. "I'm surprised to learn that you have such strong feelings for me. But that doesn't change our friendship." Fluttershy looks away. "... But you want to be more than friends... don't you."

"... Yes..." She answers. Twilight sighs and Fluttershy looks back at her. "But I know you don't feel the same way about me."

"Actually, I don't know how I feel right now." Fluttershy's ears perk up a bit at this. "It's only recently, since I've moved to Ponyville, that I've learned what it's like to experience friendship, let alone any type of relationship." Twilight smiles at her warmly. "And what's love but a stronger form of friendship."

"Twilight... I..." Fluttershy is at a loss for words.

"I've never really thought much about love, let alone falling into it. But now that the idea is planted in my mind, along with knowing that you're in love with me, I'd be willing to give it a shot and see where things take us."

"Are... are you..." Twilight simply smiles wider at the unbelieving look on Fluttershy's face.

"Yes. I hereby accept your declaration of love and agree to be your fillyfriend." Fluttershy would have fainted, but willed herself not to as Twilight leaned in, their lips meeting, giving her a small kiss. When Twilight pulls back from the short but affectionate kiss, she was blushing, giggling a little. Fluttershy smiles back, snuggling closer to her, watching the sun as it falls low into the sky.

"...Thank you." She blissfully sighs, no longer nervous.

"If you really want to show your appreciation, how about another one of those delicious sandwiches and another glass of hard cider? I believe this qualifies as a special occasion." Twilight teases.

"Of course." Fluttershy replies, happily getting them two more sandwiches and pouring two more glasses of hard cider. They lay together, snuggled together, enjoying the setting sun.

"This really is a beautiful sight." She looks out at Ponyville, basked in the dwindling rays of the sun.

"Yes... it is..." Fluttershy agrees, not looking at Ponyville but looking at Twilight, lovingly, flitting her tail over to hold Twilights tail, but hesitates until Twilight flits her tail over to hold hers, smiling at her. Fluttershy wasn't sure how long she would be together with Twilight, or if Twilight would ever develop the same love for her that she has for Twilight. But she knew that, regardless of what happened, she knew that she would always love Twilight, and that she would always have her friendship. And that's enough for her.


End file.
